Wolfchild
Wolfchild is a male wrestler for World Wrestling Insanity, debuting in September of 2006. Appearance and Persona Alignment: Face Hometown: Chicago, Illinois Height: 6'2" Weight: 245 lbs Build: A good comparison would be (ECW) Raven but a bit more muscular. Lean but not ‘roided’. Appearance: Long, Dirty, Wavy Brown Hair. Unkempt would be an apt description. Out of Ring Attire: A long dark leather overcoat with a dark grey T-Shirt underneath. Ripped dark jean shorts and his mask, now black, somewhere in sight on his person. If it's not 'on' he's not attacking. Ring attire: The mask is always on in the ring. The coat drops to the ground for either Dark Tornado or the referee to remove. Wolfchild lets the shirt get ripped off during the match. Attitude: Wolfchild has reached his breaking point in more ways than one. He thinks that the 'old' him wasn't strong enough to do the job that he finds himself facing now. He believes that he see's patterns which cause him to correctly predict future events. Maybe he's right. Only time can tell... However, Wolf now believes anything he does is to protect the greater good. Preventing events only he can see... Any cost is worth it. Wolfchild bounces back and forth between messiah and victim. However, anything that happens was meant to. Even if he loses, it's all part of a plan. Wolfchild can sometimes use this against his opponent as well. Telling them something that they may be afraid to see happen... Or making them mad enough to make a mistake. Mind games... Victory Attitude: Wolfchild will get up, not even waiting for his hand to be raised, grab his jacket (unless DT already did) and walk to the back. Raising his hands about halfway to bath the arena, once again, in darkness. Loss Attitude: Wolfchild will drop the mask off his face and give a deadening smile at his opponent. Meaning that ... Well, I guess they'll find out another time why he's smiling. Overall Wrestling Style/Wrestling Background: Wolfchild started his career as a smaller wrestler adapting to a quicker pace. He knows many aerial maneuvers and can change them up in mid-move if need be. After being in the WWI for six months, Wolfchild heavily adapted to the Hardcore circuit and used just about any object that he could find. Many fans would bring extra objects in hopes that Wolfchild would use them on his opponents… Wolfchild has combined his previous styles with a mat-based “Ground and Pound” offense. He also loves to play wounded and wait for his opponent to make a mistake that he can take advantage of, like a reversal or using a manager/sidekick against them. His target area’s to work on are the ribs, back and head. Wolfchild is all about mindgames and, for now, should not admit to feeling any pain. Preferred Hardcore Weapon: Wolfchild will grab just about anything but he’ll use his own body to propel it. If he grabs a chair, for example, he might hold it on his chest while he dives off the ropes and into his opponent. His overall preference is the steel steps. He'll place them just off the ring apron and wait for his opponent on the outside to try and get back into the ring, then he'll baseball slide the steps into him. Also, Wolfchild can place the steps inside the ring and springboard somersault to the outside off them. All this still applies... Wolfchild just doesn't react to the pain. Preferred Match Type: Wolfchild is comfortable in just about any style or match. IRL, Wolfchild prefers matches that can showcase big spots, like his Howling at the Moonsault of a 50 Foot High Triple Steel Cage. Some purists believe that Wolfchild couldn’t work a submission match but that’s only because he hasn’t wrestled in one yet. Wolfchild is most at home off his feet, so Ladder, Cage, Cells are all great, but, being raised in Chicago, The Chicago Street Fight is his overall favorite. Entrance Music Wolf howl followed by... I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin Sequence Darkness hits the arena as the howl comes across. As the monks chant, red lightning flashes throughout the arena as Wolfchild appears on stage in a small spotlight. He raises his hands to the heavens at the starts of the violins and all lights go out again. Less then 3 seconds later, red lightning crashes again and Wolfchild is standing halfway to the ring, arms still raised as is his head now. Repeat above process as the music slows and Wolfchild appears in the ring. Wolfchild now has his arms down and just stands in the middle of the ring, letting his coat fall to the ground. The red lightning continues now at a furious pace as the Insanitron lights up with Wolfchild's newest gospel. PM me for details. His eyes don't raise until his opponent is in front of him and then he bores a hole right through them with his eyes. This newest incarnation of Wolfchild keeps things simple. He's all about intimidation since he firmly believes what he's doing is for the greater good. Moves Strikes * Uppercuts * Spin Kicks * Knee Lifts * Boom (Double Punch to the ears) * Short Arm * Standing Dropkick Grapples * DDT off the ropes * DDT in the corner * The Dark Diver (Double underhook powerbomb followed by a standing moonsault into a cover) * Multiple Suplex Variants ** Wolfplex (half nelson choke suplex) ** Exploder ** Overhead ** Capture ** Release German ** Release Dragon ** Release Tiger ** Northern Lights ** Wheelbarrow ** Pump-Handle Running * Clothesline * Ode to.... (Double foot facewash in the corner, followed by Wolfchild glancing towards the back for some reason) Aerial * The Distain Drop (A leg drop where Wolf will glare out at the crowd with distain for doubting him) * Cross Body Submissions * Ankle Lock * Triangle Choke Signature Moves * The Gospel (Tree of Woe followed by knee strikes to the ribs, finished off with a baseball slide to the chest) Finishers * The Howling at the Moonsault (450 Shooting Star Press, Aerial Finisher) * Final Requiem (Spider Twist, Submission Finisher) * The Checkmate (Spinning inverted DDT, Secondary Finisher) Typical Finish Method Following The Gospel Wolfchild whipsers something into his opponent's ear, after which attempts a finisher. Title History * World Heavyweight Championship (3) * Hollywood Championship (1) * Scholastic Championship (1) * Hardcore Championship (1) * Death By Insanity Winner (Death By Insanity Match 2) Category:Wrestlers